This invention relates to an image reader and more particularly to a system for simplifying the image information fetching operation by use of magnetic information of a film.
The technique for recording trimming information as magnetic information on a magnetic information recordable film such as an IX240 film and changing the fetching area based on the trimming information recorded on the magnetic recording portion of the film when an image is fetched by use of a scanner is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-98092.
However, if the image in the area specified for trimming is fetched with the resolution kept unchanged, the fetched image becomes smaller according to the trimming size. On the other hand, if the output size of a trimmed image is made equal to the output size of a normal image which is not specified for trimming, the resolution becomes rough. Therefore, it is necessary to adjust the resolution when the trimming operation is effected, but the user must set the resolution and it is troublesome.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide an image reader capable of simply fetching a film image as an image of the same image quality and substantially the constant size irrespective of the trimming specification.
In order to attain the above object, an image reader according to a first aspect of this invention comprises trimming information reading means for reading information related to a trimming area from a developed film; image information reading means for reading image information from the developed film by applying light to the developed film; and reading resolution determining means for determining the resolution set when the image information reading means reads image information from a preset trimming area based on trimming information from the trimming information reading means.
An image reader according to a second aspect of this invention comprises magnetic information reading means for reading information related to a trimming area recorded on a magnetic recording portion of a developed film; photographing means including a line sensor for applying light to the developed film and reading image information based on light transmitted therethrough; and reading resolution determining means for determining the resolution at the reading time to set the size of an image plane formed by image information fetched by the photographing means to a preset size and set the image quality thereof to a preset level based on the trimming area information read by the magnetic information reading means.
Further, an image reading system according to a third aspect of this invention comprises a camera capable of writing information related to a trimming area specified by trimming area specifying means for specifying a trimming area into a magnetic recording portion of a film with the magnetic recording portion; and a scanner having trimming information reading means for reading information related to a trimming area from the magnetic recording portion of the developed film, wherein the scanner includes photographing means for applying light to the developed film and reading image information based on light transmitted therethrough, reading resolution determining means for determining the resolution set when the photographing means fetches image information from a preset trimming area based on trimming information from the trimming information reading means, and control means for controlling the photographing means based on the determined resolution.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.